


Boundaries with Bishop!

by Mystress



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Anger, Boundaries, Breaking Up & Making Up, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kissing, Romance, Skyrim Romance Mod, Smut, Spoilers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystress/pseuds/Mystress
Summary: A short and steamy scene with my female Dragonborn and Bishop from Skyrim Romance Mod.Takes place right after the Ball in Solitude. I haven't played through the whole mod yet so future events haven't been taken into account. This was just a small scenario I imagined and really wanted to capture in writing. Enjoy!





	Boundaries with Bishop!

Evey and Bishop left the Solitude ball together laughing at the outrageous lives these stuffy nobles led. The tiny strawberries were all some could talk about. It was a world neither of them could understand or care to understand. Plus, he was good at complaining about everything and everyone. Some of it warranted, but, by the gods, not all of it. Breaking down those barriers has been something she seemed to do to him without realizing. Her views on people and life gave him a different perspective. He wouldn’t admit it, but sometimes she changed his mind, bit by bit. 

They arrived at the Winking Skeever pawing, giggling and whispering naughty things all the way to their room. As soon as the door closed, they were ripping their clothes off and fell into each other. After several rounds of ecstasy they slowed down to catch their breath. He was laying on his back and she sat on top of him, straddling his hips. She softly ran her fingers along the lines of his chiseled abs. 

“Do you think we could ask Casavir to join us on our journey?” she asked casually.

His expression darkened, “Well if he comes, I won’t. It’s as simple as that.” he grumbled.

“So you would... leave? And what, go back to Riverwood?” her smile faded.

He abruptly got out of bed, roughly tossing her aside in the process, “Well obviously! Don’t think you’re so important that I couldn’t just go back.” His walls were up, and he was on full defence mode. Anger flared through him as she watched him move around getting dressed.

“I…” she blinked, ouch that hurts, “Well, don't think I couldn't either but…” 

“That’s fine then. Go ahead. Go with that jackass on your fucking journey. In fact, I’ll get out of your way right now. No fucking problem.” he said as he packed up his things aggressively. 

Evey wasn’t going to beg or indulge his mood swing. Besides, he was beyond reasoning. She watched him sling on his pack and reach for the door.

“Don’t go.” she said softly but firmly. 

He paused and turned his head slightly and then walked out the room slamming the door behind him. She sighed angrily as she slumped back into the bed. It smelled of him and despite herself it still set her whole body on fire. He’ll be back, she thought. She laid in bed, waiting for his return. She tossed and turned until she the first light of dawn started to light up the sky. Eventually, despite her trepidation, she fell asleep from exhaustion. 

She woke up rubbing the sleep from her eyes as the sun was shining brightly. The room was still empty. Screw it. She’s not going to worry about this right now. She has business to attend to in Solitude today. There were lots of leftover gear to sell to a variety of merchants. Maybe she would run into Bishop out there she thought hopefully.

The day was largely uneventful and quiet. The quiet being a constant reminder of what, or who, was missing. As the sun set for the evening she went to the only other person she knew in Solitude that may have an inkling of where Bishop may have gone. She knew he was staying as a guest at the palace, and as the dragonborn, it was fairly easy for her to be admitted inside the palace walls. A castle servant led her and knocked on a heavy wooden door. She heard Casavir mumble something and the servant opened the door.

“You have a visitor ser.” said the servant cordially. 

“Hmm, oh yes, let them in.” he said distractedly. The servant bowed and left. 

“Hello Casavir.” she said tentatively. Their evening at the ball had been rather rudely cut short by Bishop after all. She found him sitting at a desk, going over some documents. 

“My lady!” he exclaimed as he stood too quickly and toppled his chair in surprise, “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“Sorry to bother you Casavir.” she was fiddling with her fingers as she often did when she was in an awkward situation. Casavir pulled up a chair and motioned for her to take a seat. 

“Nonsense! It’s a delight to see you.” he said almost too enthusiastically to her liking. 

“It’s just that, I have um, lost track of Bishop. I was wondering if you might have seen him today?” she said as calmly as possible. 

One of Casavir’s eyebrows shot up, “You... lost track of him?

“Yes.” she said stubbornly, “Have you seen him?” She was hoping not to have to get into any details. He would likely get all uppity and give her the old “I told you so” speech. 

“Unfortunately no my Lady. And as you already know, there’s little chance that I, of all people, would have knowledge of his whereabouts. That tells me you’re fairly desperate at this point if you’re coming to me.” he held her gaze, eyes steady and impassive. 

Ugh! How did he figure that out so fast. She cleared her throat nervously, she really didn’t want to show how worried she was he’d left her for good, “It’s just that I would have expected him to be back by now. I’m not sure where he went and something could have happened to him. Would you know where he might go if he was… upset?”

“I’m sorry, but no, I haven’t seen him since the ball.” the silence that followed was loud and uncomfortable. 

“Right.” she said standing, “Again, very sorry to bother you about this, but thank you for indulging me.” 

Casavir stood and extended his arm and gently rested the tips of his fingers on the side of her hip as a sign not to leave, “I know I have already said this, but if you require any assistance, with anything at all, I would be happy to lend you my arm. You should not be all alone in carrying the woes of the world, Dovahkiin or not.” 

There was such intensity dancing behind his gaze that she blushed and looked away. “Yes, thanks again, I will um... I will keep that in mind.” She pushed past his arm and in doing so, caused his hand to brush along the curves of her round cheeks that were formed into her tight black leather armour. As she left the room, she heard him sigh with longing.

She spent another restless night in their room at the Winking Skeever. She tossed and turned, had all sorts of crazy dreams of Bishop. Each of them fading and then leaving her angry or lustful. Or angry and lustful. Where the fuck was he?

Dawn once again came too soon. This morning she was tired and cranky. As she ate some boring porridge from the kitchens of the inn, she decided that today, she would make one last attempt to find him. Then. Then she would forget him and move on. Easier said than done, but there were dragons to kill and long lost spoons to find in dungeons. 

She looked at the stables to find his horse was gone. The stable master said it had been gone since yesterday morning. She asked the local guards and scouts. No one had seen him in the surrounding area. 

She went back to their… her room at the inn. It was getting late, the sun was setting and some dark clouds were rolling in. Her heart was breaking as she faced the reality that he may actually be gone for good. Over something so stupid. Better that it happened now instead of later she tried to convince herself. She crashed on the bed, his smell still embedded in the pillows invaded her senses. She couldn’t take it. She had to go. Now. 

Large cold raindrops were starting to fall, as if the sky was crying with her. She went to the stables as she formulated a rough plan on where she would go this late. Just away from here, she thought. She hopped onto her horse and rode as fast as she could away from Solitude. 

After she passed Dragon Bridge, a shadow in the woods caught the corner of her eye. She scanned her surroundings but with the rain now falling steadily it was especially difficult to make out anything in the dark. She kept her guard up in case wolves were stalking her. Ugh… wolves she thought as a pang of pain hit her as the image of sweet Karnwyr flashed in her mind. She sped up to encourage whatever it was to lose interest but instead, it crashed out from the bushes and blocked her way. Her horse reared in surprise nearly knocking her off. 

“Would you slow down already. Where are you going so fast this late at night Princess?” said the drenched figure in front of her. 

“Bishop?” she exclaimed. 

“All alone too I see. Where’s your Casavir?” said Bishop. 

“That’s all you have to say for yourself?” she usually didn’t let him get under her skin but what he just pulled was unacceptable. 

“And what should I need to say for myself Princess? Does this mean you missed me?” he said in an unreadable tone, his expression clouded by the dark rainy night. 

“You piece of shit. Get out of my way!” she screamed as she attempted to direct her horse around his but he kept blocking her from going forward. She turned her horse around but before she could get to a sprint, Bishop had jumped off his horse and grappled her to the ground forcing her on top of him so that he would take most of the impact from hitting the wet rocky soil. Her horse was now slowing down some distance away as he realized his rider was no longer on his back. 

“Hey, wait.” he said softly still holding her as they recovered from the landing. 

She elbowed him hard in the gut, cutting his breath so he would have no choice but to let her go. He grunted loudly in surprise and pain. She went for her horse but once again, he managed to grab onto her. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” he said. 

She spun to face him, “What do you think is wrong with me you asshole. You LEFT me for 2 days after after I said not to go. Do you know how long that felt?” she yelled and held up a finger in front of her, “Day 1, oh it was a stupid thing, surely Bishop will see that and come back.” she said mockingly and then a second finger, “Day 2, could something have happened to him? Did he actually leave me over this? Holy fuck he actually left me over this. In that case, better now than later I had to tell myself as I literally felt you ripping my heart out of my chest!”

He was quiet. She wished she could see his expression but she couldn’t. The rain started to make her shiver. Or was it the anger? It felt good to yell at him either way. 

“Evey… Please, please come with me. Let's get you out of this rain.” he pleaded. 

The tone of his voice caught her attention. She’d never heard him beg before. She quietly followed him to a camp he had setup deeper in the woods under a rock face that overhang his tent and campfire keeping them mostly out of the rain.

“Please talk to me.” he said.

“Ugh, Bishop.” she said in disgust as she stood as close to the fire as she could, “The amount of pain you just put me through, I don’t know if I can come back from that.”

The light from the flames of the campfire reflected off his drenched face, accentuating his disbelief at what he was hearing. Like he had trouble processing what she had just said and understanding that he had gone too far. He was facing the reality of losing her much like he had made her face today. 

“I’m sorry.” he said quietly, “Is there anything that I can do to make it up to you? Anything at all?” 

She looked away and thought about the pain, the betrayal from being toyed with in such a way, the abandonment. “I… don’t know.” she said with sadness threatening her voice with tears.

Bishop looked down, “I left angry and yes over something ridiculous. And I was going to come back. I had planned to. Then I just couldn’t step back into that damned city to face you. I somehow thought that if I watched for when you left, I could seek you out then.”

“And not once did you stop and think about what it would mean for me to have to decide to stop waiting for you? The question I had to answer before I left was whether or not I was ready to accept that I was ok with never seeing you again.” reliving the anguish was making her voice crack. His mouth opened and closed a few times, he reached out for her but then thought better of it, for once he was speechless. 

She sighed, “What makes you so bitter about Casavir anyways?” 

“I just really hate him, and I did make that clear,” he said. 

“Bishop you hate everything! How am I supposed to know what you hate for fun and what you hate for real?” she shook her head in disbelief. 

He shrugged apologetically, “I know I’m... difficult to deal with. There aren’t a lot of women who would take me seriously enough to give me the chance you gave me. And it’s not true, I don’t hate everything…” he said as he moved to stand inches in front of her, his piercing gaze softening, “So what now Princess? Have I lost you? Can you give this Ranger the chance to prove his worth to you?”

She checked in with herself. All the pain, she knew she could forgive except for the worry that he could do this again. So, that was her answer. “I can’t be in a relationship if I’m constantly worried that you will leave every time something pisses you off. If you want me, then you have to promise that you will never disappear on me over anything ever again.” she looked at him dead in the eyes so he could see her truth, “If you leave me like this again, we’re done. Don’t bother coming back.” 

“I can respect that. And I promise never to do this ever again. Besides, seeing how I hurt you is unbearable for me. I never want to see such pain in your eyes and know it was my fault.” he said in a low husky voice as he leaned in slowly to her lips. Her cold lips met his and they kissed slowly as he wrapped his arms around her and taking her into a full warm embrace. His kiss became more insistent and demanding. The sex tonight, will be spectacular. Her knees buckled at the thought and he reacted by pressing her harder against him. Her senses wild and intoxicated, his taste, his smell, the feeling of his hard cock against her sent her into a frenzy. 

“I need you inside me. Now.” she said breathily as she worked frantically to free his cock. 

He gave a low seductive growl in response and led her to the rock wall at the back of his camp. He worked to expose her in all the most important places, nipping at her breasts partially revealed from her loosened armor and rubbing her exposed heated clit teasingly. He tested her by plunging a finger and moaned at the thick wetness that pooled around his finger causing her to throw her head back in pleasure. 

“I said fuck me now!” she urged.

At those words he grabbed her under the ass and lifted her easily as he pressed her up against the wall. Placing a protective arm between her and the rock face. She wrapped her legs, straddling his waist as she plunged his thick cock deep inside of her. She whimpered in pleasure. Her moans encouraging him to go faster, deeper, harder. She dug her nails into his back. She grabbed a fistful of his hair forcing him to take a mouthful of one of her swollen nipples sending her over the edge. She felt the pulsing of her walls around his cock as the wave of pleasure crashed over her body. He reacted with a moaning growl at her tightening around him inside and out. 

“By the gods you feel exquisite!” his voice breathy and lustful, “You could make me come. Do you want me to?”

“Oh yes, come for me.” she edged him on. 

He pushed into her a few more times and then she felt him twitch into her. They stayed there, with him still inside her pressed up against the stone looking deeply into each other as their foreheads met. 

“What do you say we shed these damp clothes and get into my bedroll so I can properly warm you up.” he said. 

She nodded and smiled as he carried her still wrapped around him to his tent.


End file.
